multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiverses Timeline
This is the Multiverses Timeline, which can be used for reference purposes. If you have made new articles involving specific dates, feel free to add events and dates here. Before Merge 700 trillion BM---at some time, Obeidon appears. Circa 400 Trillion BM--- The First Appears. ? BM -- At some point, Rothel appears. The Order was formed sometime at this point, along with Castus, Nocturn, and wisp. 4.52 trillion BM -- Arelus appears 1.4 trillion BM -- Wamana appears 438 billion BM- The Julth develop. 100 billion BM -- The full Noiyarna System forms 53.7 billion BM -- Great Drexlor begins growth process on Enidaari VI. 24.5 billion BM--the beginning of the Foltrain plague 7.94 billion BM -- The Luminant evolve. 7.5 billion BM -- The Luminant achieve spaceflight. Around 7.3 billion BM -- The Qwatko gain sapiency. 7.2 billion BM -- Qwatko reached space. 7.2 billion BM -- The Luminant are forced out Tirivhon due to Gni infestations. c. 7 billion BM -- Xion appears. 4.6 billion BM -- Dinoterra forms. 290 million BM -- Seeding of Undrishuar begins. 11 million BM -- the Arawn are sapient. 10.1 million BM -- Arawn become spacefaring. 10 million BM -- Arawn begin war with Lanrao. 60 years later The Lanrao are trapped and the Arawn library is razed by The Order. c. 6 million BM -- The Lentaa evolve. 3.75 million BM -- The Charonites evolve. 2.439 million BM -- The Qwatko mysteriously and violently disappear. 2 million BM --Lacus is created by from early seed universe. 970.000 BM -- The Arad are placed. The Merge 0- The Merge. The Emenata universe is created. Many planets are affected, and in some cases, thrown out of orbit. After Merge 0.132 AM -- The Arad Ascend. 0.594(.533) AM -- Abominations spotted in the Around 1.5 million AM -- A group of dolosids travel through a Dimensional Rift from Kaventro to Aristotle, evolving into the Geckas. 1.5 million AM -- Cho'ghar and Montotheres develop symbiotic bond. 1.997(.???to be around the first years) AM -- Dwellers developped sapience. 2.117(.???) AM -- Dwellers achieve space flight. 2.201(.579) AM -- Vultur Alliance formed 2.201(.780) AM -- Volt Conflict begins 2.359(.???) AM -- Dwellers achieved their Golden Age. 2.410(.307) AM -- The Klutsi Alliance is formed. 3.479(.836) AM -- Vultur Alliance formed 3.500(.000) AM -- The Lentaa develop sapience. 3.500(.996) AM -- The Library was created. 3.501(.078) AM -- First Dweller records placed in the Library. 3.902(.???) AM -- The Gorkhan become sapient 3.925(.6??) AM -- The Laoine develop sapience ? AM -- Cyberteeth created by Dinopods. Chaos ensues, killing most life on Carnia. 3.979(.992) AM -- Gorkhan build their first city, soon entering scientific stagnation 3.987(.130) AM -- Rothel is worshipped by the Homarrans. 3.988(.890) AM -- Auctors and Liberus gain sapience, begin first wars. 3.997(.692) AM -- The Laoine build their first advanced cities 3.998(.001) AM -- Space-time-bending properties have been discovered by the Laoine 3.998(.009) AM -- Astins gain sapiency. 3.998(.054) AM -- Astins create first unified region named Mulzig. 3.998(.073) AM -- Amogén plague kills 20% of the life on Gyxor. 3.998(.075) AM -- Amogén plague finally stopped - First sightings of Yhang on Gyxor 3.998(.085) AM -- First Gyxorian ice age. 3.998(.094) AM -- First Gyxorian ice age stopped - Trutgas extinct. 3.998(.312) AM -- Laoine-Vorian-Rovian First Contact occurs 3.998(.280) AM -- Astins enter a new age, the Astin Medieval time has begun. 3.998(.324) AM -- The Gorkhan exit their scientific stagnation 3.998(.907) AM -- Gyxorian Modern Era has comenced. 3.998(.847) AM -- Global Gyxorian War started. 3.998(.983) AM -- Gorkhan discover FTL, and become class VIII 3.999(.057) AM -- Global Gyxorian War ended, Gyxor united under the Unified Gyxorian Alliance. 3.999(.312) AM -- The Zeinestrel meet the Gorkhan 3.999(.675) AM -- The Gyxorians have created their first spaceship 3.999(.719) AM -- After centuries of hard work, the Gyxorians have created a fleet capable of creating colonies. 3.999(.800) AM -- A spaceship crashes into the Staerks' home planet. The Lentaa develop space travel. 3.999(.835) AM -- Most of the Lentaa population leave Skogland, foreseeing disaster. 3.999(.842) AM -- The Unified Gyxorian Alliance have created their 20th colony, Galaxy's near the Gyxorian solar system completally explored. UGA planning on moving outwards to explore further. 3.999(.850) AM -- Skogland is destroyed and all its life forms wiped out when a Dimensional Rift leading to the centre of a star opens on its surface. 3.999(.887) AM -- The Unified Gyxorian Alliance meet the Dwellers during the creation of their 57th colony. 3.999(.895) AM -- Thermus Escalations. 3.999(.943) AM -- Ad Mortem Cell siege Gyxor, UGA takes action and prepares for a full-out war after 3 hours of contact. 3.999(.944) AM -- UGA abandons Gyxor due to the unstopable attacks performed by the AMC. 3.999(.949) AM -- UGA finally contacts the Dwellers of the AMC threat, but it was too late. The Dwellers made contact with the AMC and fought them, losing the battle. 3.999(.954) AM -- The UGA request the Dwellers to take them with them to escape the AMC. They flee to Lok'ixo, a galaxy fully explored by the Dwellers. 3.999(.960) AM -- Emenatan pirates become more prominent. 3.999(.967) AM -- Bloodlust undergoes his transformation. 3.999.(.975) AM -- The Staerks arrive at Piasek. 3.999(.979) AM -- Dwaman leads the Atrenids out of the Constant. 3.999(.983) AM -- The Atrenids leave Petaurista. The Salsenes contact the Atrenids. Kaventro is explored. Gora is born. 3.999(.985) AM -- Novus is colonized by the Atrenids. 3.999(.997) AM -- Xenopteran War begins. Lacus is rediscovered by the rest of the multiverse. 3.999(.999) AM -- Laoine-Zeinestrel-Gorkhan First Contact occurs 4 million AM -- Most recent turn of the century. 4.000(.002) AM -- Soulbane betrays and joins Rothel. 4.000(.002) AM -- The Drazan and the Vordari begin colonising other systems after mapping Enidaari. 4.000(.003) AM -- The Drazan and Vordari makes first contact with the Nareeron and they begin a short minor war. 4.000(.005) AM -- Discovery of Dawn. The Revelation occurs. 4.000(.006) AM -- The war between the Nareeron against the Vordari and Drazan ends after the Nareeron lose their homeworld. 4.000(.015) AM -- The Nareeron and the Drazan make peace with an alliance, the Allied Systems. 4.000(.019) AM -- The Cyberteeth are assimilated under Dominus, causing The Assembly to be formed out of the Laoine, Rovians, Vorians, Hox, Auctors, Mykarians, Cyberteeth, and Valecs. 4.000(.019) AM -- The Assembly and the Jogorians are dragged into the Jaonu War. The Laoine and their main allies betray the Assembly a few weeks after. 4.000(.020) AM -- The Lanrao and Arawn are reawakened during the height of the Jaonu War. 4.000(.021) AM -- The Hydran Virus arrives in the Viperius Galaxy, causing mass chaos in multiple star systems. The Emergency Viperius Coalition is formed in response. 4.000(.023) AM -- The Doomsday War begins in the Viperius Galaxy. 4.000(.024) AM -- Current Date Category:Multiverses Wiki Category:Content